


Pocket Angel

by Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, tiny!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag/pseuds/Sunwarmed_Ash_tree_and_the_dreaming_Stag
Summary: Castiel has made himself tiny and the boys can’t figure out why, or how to fix it.Basically a cute fic based off all the tiny!cas fanart on tumblr





	Pocket Angel

"Cas! Cas? Where are you?" Sam asked, checking the spare bedroom of the bunker for probably the 6th time.

"CAS! Come on man, this isn't funny!" Dean growled, looking everywhere for the lost angel. They had been screaming themselves hoarse for hours, and Cas was no where to be seen. One minute he's sitting at the table next to Sam and the next poof! Gone. Dean was just about to send out an angel search party when he felt a small tugging on his pant leg.

"What the-"

"Dean?" A small voice said, and Dean had to crouch down just to see what exactly was speaking to him.

"C-Cas?" Dean swallowed, coming face to face with a very miniature version of his angel.

The small angel just smiled, waving once before crawling into the older Winchester's hand.

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed, shouting for his brother. He wasn't going to believe this.

Sam came bounding around the corner, gasping as he saw what Dean was holding in his hand. Or more appropriately who.

"Dean! Is- that Cas? What the hell!?"

"I don't know! I-I just found him like this!"

"Well is he ok?" Sam asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I mean I think so." Dean looked over Cas a few times to make sure he was ok, minus the whole tiny thing. He accidentally brushed the Angels tiny wing and it made Cas burst out in a fit of high pitched giggles. And if that wasn't the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen...

"Yeah, yeah I think he's alright."

Cas crawled across Dean's hand and hugged his upright thumb, kissing the pad gently. Dean's entire body broke out in a blush, only made worse by Sam's laughter.

"I think he likes you Dean," Sam teased, and Dean shot him a glare.

"You shut your face!"

-*-

They continued to stare at the small angel, confused at how he could stay so calm in such a bad situation. But Cas seemed to be none the wiser, just snuggling in Dean's warm hand and drifting off to dream land.

Dean was anything but calm.

"Sam! What the hell is happening!"

"Shh!" Sam hissed, pointing to the now snoring angel in Dean's hand. "Dean, it's alright. I'll dig through the archives and figure this whole thing out. But first, we should get him somewhere safe. He's tiny Dean, if we lost him once, it can definitely happen again.

"Ok! Ok," Dean grumped, holding Cas gently and carrying him towards his bedroom in the bunker. "Do we have like a shoebox or something?"

"He's not a hamster Dean!" Sam laughed, watching Dean move at a snail's pace as to not drop the miniature angel. It was freaking hilarious, and Sam was so mad his phone was in the other room.

"Well! Where else can we put him!"

Sam looked around the room and dug out one of Dean's thermals, for when they were stuck in some cold ass state like Colorado. He bundled it up into a ball and pushed his fist in the middle, making a little divot where Cas could lay.

"Here, let me see him."

Sam took Cas' small form from Dean's hand and placed him in the tiny bed. Cas yawned and stretched before snuggling into the thermal, perfectly content.

-*-

Sam had been buried in musty textbooks all afternoon, wracking his brain for what could make Cas so small. He was coming up empty, and Sam knew Dean wouldn't like the news. Maybe if they could talk to Cas after his nap, maybe then they'd know what to do. Sam knocked gently on the door to Dean's room.

"Dean? Hey, I uh, I could use a break from research. You got a minute?"

It was quiet behind the door for a moment, minus some shuffling.

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah?" Dean panted nervously, and Sam picked up on the panicked edge to his voice. He pushed the door open and eyed his brother with suspicion.

"Dean... Did you lose him again!?"

"No!" Dean lied, "He's just- we're playing hide and seek..."

"Oh my god Dean!" Sam huffed, bursting past the the threshold.

"Hey careful!" Dean shouted, pushing Sam back. "Don't- don't step on him. Take off your boots."

Sam wanted to glare at Dean for being absolutely ridiculous, but when he noticed the genuine look of panic on his brothers face, he took pity on him.

"Alright. Hey, it's ok. We're gonna find him ok? He's not small enough to fit under the door. So he's gotta be in this room. Maybe we could start by cleaning. That way we can see more of the floor. How's that sound Dean?"

Dean swallowed hard and nodded and Sam gave him a comforting smile. "Alright. Let's go."

Sam began taking everything off the floor. Every book, every rumpled piece of clothing was carefully searched, folded and put on a chair that was already searched.

"You were playing hide and seek? Was he upset at all? He could have burrowed somewhere pretty deep," Sam asked as he carefully searched the duffle bag. He was sorting by color and even looking down shotgun barrels. Cas looked like he was small enough to fit down one.

"No. He's just- really damn good," Dean muttered, panic and worry messing with his mood. Suddenly, Dean heard a faint noise, almost like a small giggle, come from behind him.

"Sammy! Did you hear that!?"

Sam froze. "Where did it come from?" He asked, relieved to know he was alright at least.

"I don't know, shh. Maybe he'll do it again."

Dean and Sam waited patiently, and finally, FINALLY, after 5 agonizing minutes of silence, a tiny sneeze came from behind Dean's head.

Dean turned to the nightstand behind him, decorated only by a simple lamp. He debated turning the light on, but he didn't want to burn the little guy. Instead, he motioned for Sam to stay quiet with his finger and peeked over the lampshade.

"Surprise!!" The little angel squealed, waving up at Dean from his sitting spot on the lightbulb.

Dean let out a relieved sigh and put his hand down into the shade, letting Cas crawl onto it.

"Damn it Cas, you scared me," Dean said, a little harsher than he meant to. Fear always made him mean. But before he even got a chance to apologize, he watched Cas's smile change to a frown before he burst out in big sad sobs.

All the color drained from Dean's face when Cas started crying. He didn't mean to upset him! He was just scared!

"Shh, shh Cas it's ok! I'm sorry!" He tried to soothe, but Cas only cried harder. He was at a loss, Cas was upset and didn't understand his apology.

"Hey Cas! Do you uh, want cookies? Any maybe some milk?" He asked, tone lighter than before. Cas's cries seemed to slow at that, until only a few sniffles were heard.

Cas rubbed his eye and nodded shyly. He _would_ like some cookies and milk.

"Ok, ok good. Snacks are good." Dean smiled, Cas was always a sucker for milk and cookies.

He let Cas sit in his hand as he walked to the fridge. They had swiped a few mini cartons of milk from the gas station for cereal. Cas wouldn't need the whole thing, but Dean didn't mind sharing. He set Cas on the counter before unfolding the milk carton and handing it to the little angel.

"Don't drink too fast ok?"

While Dean was taking care of Cas, Sam was scanning the bunker, noticing all the potential hazards for someone so small when an idea struck him.

"Hey wait, Dean? What if we got him a dollhouse? One of the toy ones we could carry? That way he can use things his size and he won't get lost again?"

"That's cool and all Sam, but we won't need it. The men of letters found a way to reverse it."

Sam bit his lip hard.

"Right? Sam...tell me you found a way to reverse it..."

Sam could sense Dean's panic and tried his best to deliver the news in a way that wouldn't set him off.

"Dean, we only found out angels were a thing a few years ago...there isn't that much lore. Besides, it doesn't look like its hurting him any."

"Sam! He can't stay like this forever!" Dean sputtered, face flushing a dangerous shade of red.

"It's alright Dean," Sam tried to sooth, opening up his laptop and beginning to search for dollhouses. Maybe if Dean saw them, he'd get used to the idea. He picked up Cas from his place on the table and set him beside the mouse pad, pointing to the array of houses on screen.

"Tell me which one looks good to you ok?" He said and began to scroll though ones that looked about the right size.

"God damn it Sam! No! We're not condoning this! Cas needs to be big again!"

Dean slammed his fists so hard on the table it launched Cas up from the laptop and back onto the table. The little guy began to bawl before sprinting towards Sam's breast pocket, cowering in fear.

"Dean what the hell is your problem! Have you ever stopped to ask Cas if he _likes_ being tiny? He could of _chose_ this for all we know!"

Deans mouth dropped open in silence before closing shut a few times. He _hadn't_ thought about that. Didn't even begin to consider how Cas felt. He assumed Cas was small because of something malevolent. Maybe being small saved him from all the heaven bullshit.

But Dean liked _big_ Cas. Big Cas was...well cute. And funny, and fun to be around. Small Cas was cute too. Just, not in the same way. It felt weird objectifying him when he was so small.

He sat down next to Sam and pouted, watching small Cas point at a house that reminded Dean of the cottage in that god awful Ella Enchanted movie Sam made him sit through when they were kids.

Sam ignored Dean and gave Cas his full attention, petting his tiny wings that seemed to make an appearance when he was happy.

"I'll order some furniture and clothes too. And a case so it can sit in Baby's back seat without tipping," he said and looked to tiny Cas. "Are you hungry? Can we get you some food?"

"Pie!" Cas squealed, and Dean's face lit up. Well at least Cas still liked pie.

"I uh, I have some apple leftovers. Do you want some Cas?"

Cas looked up at Dean with big blue eyes and smiled, nodding quickly.

Dean didn't want to think about the little flip his heart did when Cas looked at him like that. He chalked it up to Cas just being adorable, like a puppy, and definitely not influenced by any deep seeded feelings for the adult sized angel.

Dean was quick to return with a plate for himself, and a napkin with a quarter piece on it for Cas.

"Here you go little guy."

Cas walked up to the piece on the table and sat down on the napkin, reaching for the piece with his small hands. He broke off a crumb and stuffed it into his mouth, humming with appreciation at the yummy taste.

"I think he likes it more than you do," Sam chuckled and ribbed his brother gently. "Hey uh, Dean? I just had a thought. Are we sure it _is_ Cas? What if this is like a fairie baby switch gone bad? And gremlins are gonna pop out of its back because it's eating after midnight?"

Dean shivered and shoved Sam hard. He was already having trouble accepting that Cas could be small forever, and now this.

"Don't say that! This has got to be my- our Cas. Look man, he's got the trench coat and everything!"

"But-"

"Nu uh Sam. Don't even start that shit," Dean warned, trying not to let on how much he was panicking, but it was getting harder and harder to conceal as each moment passed.

"Hang on, I know how we can test." Dean said, stealing Sam's computer and typing 'honeybee' into google. Hundreds of pictures of bees popped up and he showed it to Cas.

The little angels eyes got wide and he jumped up, running towards to screen and slapping his arms on either side of a bee picture.

"Bee! Bee! Beeeeee!"

"So he likes bees. A lot of people do, and it could still be a demon pretending to be Cas." Sam said and sighed deeply. "Let's go over this again. How and when did you find Cas like this?"

"He was right here in the bunker!" Dean said, clicking through bee videos to keep Cas entertained while he argued with Sam. "He just pulled on my pant leg. But he knew my name! So that's gotta be a good sign right?"

"I hope so. What worries me is if this isn't Cas' doing. What's more powerful than an angel? We could easily be looking at another Metatron or Cain situation. Or Gabriel. Someone just dicking us around for fun."

Dean rubbed his forehead hard. This stress was going to kill him. Cas seemed to notice Dean's mood change and crawled onto his hand, poking at the palm until Dean looked at him. Dean tried his best to give Cas a reassuring smile.

Sam took his computer back and began to research again, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Well, I guess until we know otherwise, let's just assume it is Cas. If that's the case he likes an evening bath. Why don't you get a mug of hot water for him? I bet it would be like a personal hot tub."

"Yeah you're probably- wait, how the hell do you know that?" Dean asked, jealously fueling his belly. Cas was _his_ angel goddamn it.

"He told me. Or rather he explained as he borrowed my towel," Sam chuckled. "He says floating reminds him of flying and it's the closest he gets to sleep."

"Ah. And you were just, what, never gonna tell me?" Dean asked, jealously harshing his tone.

"I didn't think it would be this big of a deal!" Sam laughed, pissing Dean off even more.

Dean was fuming when he stormed off to grab the mug. But more at himself than he was with Sam. What the hell was going on with him today?

_Must be the stress talking._

When he returned to the living room, tiny Cas was blinking up at him, completely nude.

"Damn it man, I know you're not human but come on! You can't just go around flashing people."

"Dean don't yell at him! He's probably got the mind of a kid right now." Sam scolded quietly, trying not to startle Castiel. He put the end of his pencil down for Cas to sit on and lifted him to the rim of the cup, watching the small creature slip in the warm water, a content smile on his face.

"Dean, what the hell is with you today? You're freaking out about everything."

 _I was just asking myself the same thing,_ he thought but replied with a curt  
"I need some air," before grabbing his keys to Baby.

-*-

With nothing better to do, Dean hopped in the car and drove to the local pharmacy. Pharmacies were the only place he'd ever been able find the right kind of sour gummy worms and damn it if that didn't sound good right now. He found the worms almost immediately, and deciding it was still too soon to go back, decided to roam through the aisles.

Most of the aisles were boring; food, shittily made clothes, rip off toiletries, Asian porn, the usual. Eventually he stumbled across a toy aisle, and smiled when he found the model cars. He tried to find a tiny version of Baby, but all he saw was a 65' Ford.

Something did catch his eye however, a Barbie doll, or a rip off version of one, with a tiny bumble bee backpack. His face split open in a wide grin. Cas would absolutely love it. He pulled the boxed doll off the shelf along with a soft, tiny chair.

He was feeling better already.

-*-

Sam helped Cas use a face cloth to dry off, and put on a documentary about bees on for Cas to watch before he fell asleep.

He was trying to text Dean, but his brother wasn't answering, meaning he was either pissed or driving. Sam desperately hoped the latter.

-*-

Dean came back a bit later, his purchases in his hand. When he saw the mug on the table empty, he froze.

"Sam?! Where's Cas?"

"He's right here on my hand," Sam shouted from another room.

Dean relaxed a little, finding them in the dining area of the bunker. Cas was sitting on Sam's enormous hand, kicking his feet between Sam's fingers.

"I think he's enjoying the bee documentary," Sam smiled, patting the seat next to him for Dean to join him.

"Well that's good at least," Dean sighed, groaning when his knees popped. "Well, as comfortable as I'm sure your hand is, I think he might like this better," Dean said, pulling out the tiny chair to show Sam.

Sam smile widened, "That's real thoughtful of you Dean." He said kindly and admired the little chair, setting it up in front of the laptop for Cas and lowering him into it. The tiny angel snuggled into it immediately and Dean smiled with pride.

"Oh, I got him this too."

Dean pulled out the tiny bee backpack and showed it to Sam.

"Whatcha think little guy?"

Dean handed Cas the small bee backpack and watched as his little eyes got HUGE.

"Bee?" He asked, and Dean nodded with a smile. "BEEEEE!!!!" He squealed, loud enough for Sam's water glass to shatter.

"Whoa," Dean said, dodging the glass shards.

"Inside voice Cas. Angel speak hurts us." Sam reminded softly, helping Cas put the bag over his small wings. "Oh, Dean, that reminds me. He's too little to defend himself from rats and bugs, and the bunker is old. It's bound to have roaches. He's gonna have to sleep in the bed with us."

Dean shivered hard at the thought of roaches. "Like in that shoe box or something?"

"Yeah, probably best if he was in something were less likely to roll over on. We could put more shirts in or something, so it's comfortable."

Cas pulled on Sam's wrist cuff and pointed to his bag, as if asking for his opinion on it.

"It's a good look on you," He said and chuckled when Cas' large smile returned. "I just relized a bee would be about dog sized to you. A hamster would be like a horse!"

Cas let out a tiny giggle before returning to his chair in front of the laptop, watching the bees migration patterns.

"Dean? I know you don't want to think about it, but we should probably consider, you know, long term. What if it's...permanent."

"Sammy," Dean warned, fists clenching at his side. "I don't- I'm just, hoping this will wear off. I mean, to be honest, it sounds like a Gabriel type of stunt. Maybe he'll get bored and give up?"

The two saw Cas turn around and look at them questionably. His eyebrow tilted in confusion. Dean and Sam forced smiles.

"I sure hope you're right, Dean."

-*-

When it was getting close to bedtime, at least for Cas if the constant yawning was any indication, Dean went looking for a box they could use. He found a small cardboard box that used to contain snack crackers and filled it with a clean t-shirt. It wasn't much, but it was the softest one Dean owned.

"Think this will be ok?" Dean asked, showing Sam the box and makeshift bed.

"Should be ok. Cas? Do you like it? Is Dean's shirt ok?" He asked and helped the tiny angel from his pocket to the bed.

Cas looked at the shirt and picked up the sleeve, nuzzling his face against it. "I like!" He giggled, rolling around on the shirt like a kid in the first winters snow. "Weeee!"

Sam chuckled at the action. "Did you give him a clean one at least?

"It's clean!" Dean argued, not entirely sure when the last time he did laundry was... "Yeah, yeah! I gave him the clean one."

Dean smiled too as he watched Cas. The little goofball was having a blast just rolling around in plaid. It was pretty damn adorable actually. Dean could get used to this tiny guy.

Sam picked up the tiny shoe box and placed it on Dean's bed, between two sets of pillows.

"Should we sleep in watches? Or do you think he safe enough?"

"As long as he stays in there he should be ok," Dean said, pulling his pillow under his head and propping it up so he could see into the box.

"Sam, come up on my bed," Dean huffed when he saw Sam try to settle into a chair. "I'm not mad anymore ok? I just- come lay down. You need sleep too, and you won't get it in that chair."

Sam shook his head, mood sinking as he remembered their fight just moments before Cas disappeared. "I'm too long for it. My feet will hang over the bed anyways."

Dean tried incredibly hard not to roll his eyes. "Oh, well in that case," he puffed, picking up Cas's box and walking out of his own room, directly into Sam's. "This bed is big enough right?"

Dean set Cas's box in the middle of the bed and crawled on one side, tossing back the covers and snuggling in.

"It is the king so..." He said, still not entirely comfortable laying with Dean. They needed to talk, actually talk, but it would have to be postponed until Cas was big again.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed a million times Sam. Come on, you can come closer."

Sam didn't seem to take the bait and lay as far as he could from Dean without distancing himself significantly from Cas.

"Hey Cas, if you have to go pee in the middle of the night, just tickle my nose ok? It'll wake me up."

Cas was busy curling into the shirt to get comfortable but stopped to nod, yawning once more before falling asleep.

Dean smirked at that, and unable to resist, reached his hand over, tickling his baby brothers nose.

"Ha ha Dean, I know it's you," He said and caught his brothers finger before playfully biting the digit.

"Hey OW!" Dean laughed, yanking Sam's hand above the shoebox and biting him back. "Don't think I won't bite you Sammy. Don't start a war you can't finish."

Sam heard Castiel giggling and Sam  
smiled. They really should let him sleep, but this was more fun. He knew Dean hated spit, so he sucked on his finger before pushing it into Deans ear.

“Sam!” Dean yelped, reaching up to slap Sam only to have his wrists forced back down.

“Pinned ya,” Sam chuckled and Dean shot him a glare.

“Get off me ya Sasquatch, and don’t roll over on Cas.”

"Let's move him just in case," Sam said and gently picked up the shoe box and placed him on the side table.

"Good call,” Dean said, stretching and rolling over to his side of the bed. "Man, what are we gonna do with him?" He asked, worrying about losing Cas in the bunker again. Or permanently

"I don’t know Dean. All we can do is keep him comfortable until we figure it out.”

“God you make it sound like he’s terminal,” Dean grimaced and Sam gripped his shoulder gently.

“The dollhouse will be here tomorrow. He can play in that safely."

"Think he'll like it?" Dean asked, worried he'd be unhappy. "I just wish we could talk to him more. Find out what he's thinking."

Sam leaned down and kissed Dean’s shoulder, hoping it came across as reassuring. "We can work on signs, like people do with babies. Or give him a phone to type in. And there’s still the possibility he’s doing it himself."

"Yeah, being little sure beats being an adult," Dean nodded, practically closing the space between.

"He's pretty cute as a little guy." Dean smiled, remembering Cas' little giggle from earlier

Sam chuckled before pressing a kiss on Dean’s forehead. “You're cuter."

“Shuddup,” Dean blushed, shoving Sam’s shoulder playfully and yawning.

Sam took the hint and grabbed Cas’ box, settling him between himself and Dean. They each took one more turn checking the box, and after seeing the small snoring angel safely inside, deemed it time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There maybe additional chapters or a sequel if anyone wants one :) hope you liked it


End file.
